Hurt to Heart
by Chiroo
Summary: Mereka tertawa. Aku tidak. Mereka menangis. Aku tidak. Mereka marah. Aku tidak. Aku harus tetap seperti ini. Tapi sampai kapan ?


A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction

.

.

.

Hurt to Heart

By

Chiroo

Disclaimer:

Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Prologue**

_Dag-dug...dag-dug...dag-dug...dag-dug…_

Sore itu, di sebuah taman bermain, seorang gadis kecil berlari sambil sesekali berputar-putar menghindari kejaran ayahnya. Seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja bisa berlari setelah beberapa bulan tertatih-tatih dan jatuh bangun belajar berdiri dan berjalan. Hal yang lumrah bagi gadis kecil seumurnya yang sedang senang-senangnya berlarian ke sana ke mari. Tidak peduli bagaiman kondisi di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli berapa kali orang tuanya melarang. Hanya dua hal yang dia pikirkan.

Bebas. Ya. Kebebasan. Dengan berlari dia merasa bisa meraih kebebasan menuju dunia luar yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Lepas. Begitu inginnya dia lepas dari segala sesuatu yang mengekang dan membelenggunya selama ini. Terbang lepas dari sangkar yang telah mengurungnya beberapa lama.

Dia terus berlari, melompat-lompat, dan berputar. Tertawa riang sambil sesekali meledeki ayahnya yang terus mengejarnya di belakang dari tadi. Mungkin bagi gadis kecil itu, dia dan ayahnya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran yang menyenangkan. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh ayah dan anak pada umumnya yang juga berada di taman bermain ini.

Padahal kenyataannya, dia tidak memerhatikan bagaimana raut wajah ayahnya saat itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keriangan seperti yang tergambar di wajah anaknya. Sebaliknya, segala macam perasaan khawatir, cemas, gelisah, dan takut bercampur aduk di wajahnya. Bola mata beriris ungu yang sama dengan dengan mata gadis kecil itu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh mungil sang anak.

Ketika pandangannya tidak lagi menangkap helaian rambut hitam anaknya yang pendek, rasa panik langsung menyergapnya. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencoba menemukan sosok mungil berambut hitam pendek. Agak sulit memang, mengingat ciri-cirinya yang tidak mencolok. Namun, nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah membawanya ke satu tempat yang menurutnya di sanalah putri kecilnya berada.

Di tempat itu ada segerombolan anak-anak seusia putrinya yang sedang mengerumuni sebuah stan penjual boneka. Ada beberapa anak yang hanya melihat saja. Ada pula yang hanya memegang-megang boneka yang menurut mereka menarik. Bahkan ada yang saling berebut satu boneka yang sama-sama mereka sukai.

"Ibu, aku mau boneka yang itu."

"Nak, kemarilah! Lihat boneka ini, lucu 'kan?!"

"Aku mau yang ini."

"Aku juga."

"Gyaaa, ini milikku! Jangan ambil!"

"Aku duluan yang melihatnya."

"Aku duluan yang memegangnya."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Huaaaaa….ibu…! Aku―hiks aku bonekanya―hiks mau…itu…."

"Cup,cup,cup, sudah ya kita lihat di tempat lain saja."

Begitulah kira-kira keributan kecil yang terjadi di stan boneka itu. Gadis kecil bermata ungu yang sedang di cari ayahnya ternyata memang berada di sana. Bahkan dia terlibat aksi rebut-rebutan boneka dengan anak yang lainnya tadi. Ternyata suara teriakan-teriakannya tadi itulah yang membawa ayahnya menuju ke tempat ini.

Saat gadis kecil itu melihat sosok sang ayah dari kejauhan, dia pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat sambil melompat-lompat dan memamerkan boneka yang ia pegang. "Ayah! Ayah! Aku di sini. Aku―" Teriakan gadis kecil itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil yang putih memegang boneka di tangannya. Dengan alis mengkerut, ia pandangi pemilik tangan yang sudah seenaknya menyentuh boneka favoritnya itu.

Ternyata yang memegang bonekanya adalah seorang seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Rambutnya pirang pendek dan matanya berwarna biru langit. Bibirnya tersenyum, menampilkan kesan ceria di wajah putihnya. Sesaat gadis kecil itu terpesona, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan bonekanya yang dipegang sembarangan oleh anak ini. "Jangan sentuh! Ini milikku!"ucap gadis kecil itu ketus sambil menarik bonekanya dari tangan anak kecil tadi.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengan anak itu langsung menggendong anak tersebut. "Aduh, maaf ya, nak! Dia tidak sengaja menyentuhnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Sayang, itu bukan boneka kelinci. Nanti ibu carikan di tempat lain saja ya, sepertinya di sini tidak ada," lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap wajah anaknya yang hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian mereka berlalu pergi.

Setelah mereka menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan mata ungu gadis kecil itu, dia pun kembali menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang ternyata sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Seketika wajahnya kembali ceria disertai tawa riang yang keluar dari bibir mungil merah muda miliknya. "Ayah! Ayah! Lihat ini! Boneka penguin, ayah! Boneka penguin!" kembali gadis kecil itu berteriak sambil melompat-lompat dan memamerkan sebuah boneka penguin berwarna hitam putih yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan dari rebutan anak-anak lainnya. Dia kembali tertawa gembira sekali sambil memeluk boneka penguinnya.

Seharusnya, orang tua pada umumnya akan ikut merasa bahagia saat melihat anak mereka tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Namun, tidak dengan ayah gadis kecil itu. Dia justru bertambah cemas dan khawatir melihatnya. Kecemasannya semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala dia melihat putri kecilnya tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya. Lalu, tawa riangnya berubah menjadi raut kesakitan. Bibirnya terbuka dengan mengeluarkan napas yang terengah-engah. Tangan kanannya menekan dadanya yang sebelah kiri. Saat boneka penguin yang ia pegang terlepas jatuh dari genggaman tangannya ke tanah, saat itu pula gadis kecil itu terkulai lemas dan jatuh terbaring di sana dengan wajah yang mulai memucat, serta bibir merah mudanya yang mulai membiru.

_Dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dag-dug...dag-dug…dag-dug...dag-dug…_

Seorang gadis kecil berumur tiga tahun sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di samping rumahnya. Di hadapannya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan menggunakan kacamata. Bola mata biru di balik kacamatanya terus bergerak seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat yang ia baca di buku di hadapannya. Semilir angin sore yang meniupkan helaian rambut abu-abu miliknya sama sekali tidak membuat matanya mengantuk. Dia masih tetap serius dan konsentrasi membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak di buku itu.

Namun, gadis kecil itu tidak memedulikan bagaimana keseriusan anak laki-laki itu saat membaca kala itu. "Kakak! Temani aku main! Dorongkan ayunanku, ya!" teriak gadis kecil itu sehingga membuyarkan konsentrasi anak laki-laki itu yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri. Namun, kakaknya tidak menunjukkan minat untuk bermain dengannya. "Tidak mau. Aku sedang membaca buku." jawab kakaknya singkat dengan menatap adiknya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. Bola mata ungu miliknya menerawang, mencoba memikirkan cara agar kakaknya mau tidak mau harus menemaninya bermain. Lalu terlintaslah sebuah ide di kepalanya yang berhiaskan helaian rambut hitam yang pendek. Dengan satu tarikan napas, dia berteriak, "Ayah! Ibu! Kakak tidak mau menemaniku bermain."

Tidak lama setelah teriakan gadis itu , terdengar teriakan lain dari dalam rumah. "Subaru! Temanilah adikmu bermain! Ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan." Merasa tidak bisa membantah apalagi melarikan diri, anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Subaru itu menutup buku yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas kursi tempat ia duduk tadi. Dengan langkah yang malas ia hampiri adiknya yang saat itu sedang memasang senyum penuh kemenangan di atas ayunannya dengan bola mata ungunya yang berbinar senang.

"Aku akan mendorong ayunanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Subaru melanjutkan kalimatnya. Melihat adiknya yang hanya mengerutkan kening, dia pun melanjutkan sambil menatap lurus adiknya, "Kamu tidak boleh tertawa saat aku mengayunmu. Jangan terlalu merasa senang ataupun gembira bahkan sampai tertawa. Ibu sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya 'kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu tertawa terlalu senang?!" Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan kakaknya tanpa benar-benar menyimak dan memahami maksudnya. "Baiklah."

Subaru mendorong ayunan adiknya pelan-pelan. Rambut hitam adiknya yang berpotongan pendek sedikit berkibar tersapu angin. Ketika adiknya memintanya untuk mendorong lebih kencang, dia pun menurutinya. Sampai dia menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah tertawa kesenangan karena ayunannya yang berayun tinggi. "Kyahahaha…lagi, Kak! Lagi! Lebih kencang lagi! Hahaha…."

Seketika itu juga Subaru menghentikan aktivitasnya mendorong ayunan adiknya. Dengan cepat ia hentikan ayunan adiknya sampai benar-benar berhenti. Adiknya yang tadi tertawa kegirangan langsung terdiam dan menatap bingung kakaknya yang saat itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sorot mata penuh kemarahan. "Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang, JANGAN TERTAWA ! JANGAN TERLALU SENANG! KENAPA KAMU TETAP TERTAWA JUGA? BISA-BISA NANTI AKU YANG MENDAPAT MASALAH. Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau mengayunkanmu lagi jika seperti ini terus."

Setelah membentak adiknya, Subaru langsung berbalik menuju kursi yang tadi ia duduki, bermaksud mengambil buku yang tadi ia letakkan di sana dan pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Gadis kecil itu yang tidak pernah dibentak-bentak seperti itu merasa terkejut dan sedih sampai akhirnya dia menangis. "Huaaaaa…. Kakak jahat! Huwaaaaaa…." Tangisannya semakin kencang disertai jeritan-jeritan kesal ketika dia melihat kakaknya tidak memedulikannya dan malah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Namun, tangisannya yang tadi kencang itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Subaru yang sedang berjalan hendak masuk ke rumah langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena merasa heran.

_Bruk_

Ketika Subaru hendak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayunan tempat adiknya tadi terduduk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh ke tanah. Saat ia benar-benar membalikkan badannya, mata birunya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Di sana, di bawah ayunan tadi, adiknya tergeletak di atas rumput hijau sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya memucat. Bibirnya membiru mengeluarkan desahan napas yang terdengar satu-satu. Raut kesakitan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

_Dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dag-dug..dag-dug..dag-dug..dag-dug.._

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa ungu, seorang gadis kecil berusia empat tahun sedang asik bermain _game_ di komputernya. Sementara di sekeliling kamarnya, tampak berbagai alat elektronik yang aneh-aneh dibiarkan berserakan di sana. Kamar ini jauh dari kesan kamar seorang anak perempuan. Kamar ini lebih cocok disebut bengkel elektronik.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam sebahu yang sama dengan warna rambut gadis kecil itu, hanya saja potongan rambut gadis kecil itu lebih pendek darinya. Bola mata biru wanita itu menyapu pandangan tiap sudut kamar gadis kecil itu. Sesaat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck, sayang! Lihatlah kamarmu ini! Ibu 'kan sudah berapa kali menyuruhmu belajar merapikan kamarmu sendiri," ucap wanita yang merupakan ibu dari gadis kecil itu dengan lemah lembut. Sementara gadis kecil itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya. Hanya kepalanya saja yang mengangguk kecil menanggapi seruan ibunya.

Melihat sikap putrinya yang sama sekali tidak menggubris apa yang dia ucapkan, wanita itu segera menghampiri putri satu-satunya itu. Lalu secara tiba-tiba dia merebut _joystick game_ yang dipegang gadis kecil itu. Langsung saja dia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan kesal. "Ibu kenapa, _sih_? Jangan menggangguku, _dong_!" gadis kecil itu sedikit berteriak kepada ibunya. Lalu tangannya menggapai tangan ibunya, bermaksud merebut kembali barang yang tadi diambil olehnya.

Namun, ibunya justru menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan tangan gadis kecil itu. "Bisakah kamu berhenti bermain _game_ sebentar dan membereskan kamarmu ini?" gadis kecil itu tampak bertambah kesal dengan sikap ibunya. Terlihat dari bola mata ungu miliknya yang mulai menunjukkan kilat kemarahan di dalamnya. "Ibu ini bagaimana? Pertama ibu melarangku tertawa. Lalu, melarangku menangis. Aku jadi serba salah, Bu. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan agar aku tidak tertawa atau menangis. Sekarang bagiku dengan bermain _game_ inilah aku bisa tenang tanpa menangis ataupun tertawa. Tapi ibu malah melarangku memainkannya. Jadi aku harus apa? Apa aku harus mati sekarang baru ibu puas dan―"

"Diam!" belum sempat gadis kecil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ibunya sudah berteriak memotong teriakan anaknya itu sambil menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah dia menatap anaknya sesaat dengan tatapan penuh emosi, wanita itu memilih berbalik keluar dari kamar untuk meredakan emosinya itu. Mendapat teriakan dan tatapan seperti itu dari ibunya, gadis kecil itu pun tidak mau kalah. Dia membalas teriakan ibunya tadi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan aura kemarahan yang menyeruak dari tiap kata yang dia teriakan. "Oh! Bahkan sekarang ibu melarangku berbicara. Ibu tahu? Aku benci ibu! Benci! Benci sekali! Aku sangat benc― ughh."

Ketika kemarahannya semakin memuncak, tiba-tiba rasa sakit di dada sebelah kirinya terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Dengan segera dia menekan sumber rasa sakitnya itu, bermaksud meredakan nyerinya barang sedikit saja. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan terasa menyesakkan sehingga napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat. Akibatnya, dia mulai kehilangan suplai oksigen untuk tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru.

Tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, dia pun meringkuk di lantai. Tangan kirinya sedikit terangkat seperti berusaha menggapai dan memanggil ibunya yang saat itu baru saja menolehkan kepala ke arahnya karena merasa heran ketika mendengar teriakan anaknya yang terhenti tiba-tiba. Dan saat ibunya benar-benar menengok ke arah gadis kecil itu, dia langsung membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Saat itu pula tangan anaknya yang tadi terangkat telah jatuh terkulai lemas dan bola mata ungu miliknya yang tadi terbelalak tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

_Dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug.._

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…."

Seoranga gadis kecil berumur lima tahun terbangun tiba-tiba dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam langsung terbelalak menampilkan bola mata ungu yang menyorot datar namun terlihat sedikit sinar kepanikan. Sesekali ia mengerjap, mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dengan suasana di sekitarnya yang cukup terang dan bernuansa putih. Secara refleks tangan kanannya langsung menekan dada kirinya, walaupun dia tidak merasakan nyeri yang terlalu menyakitkan di sana. Hanya denyutan jantungnya saja yang terasa memacu cepat. 'Kenapa harus mimpi pada saat-saat seperti itu, _sih_," batinnya sambil menyapu beberapa helai rambutnya yang hitam pendek dari dahinya yang sedikit lembab terkena keringat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah dia merasa lebih tenang, dia memposisikan tubuhnya yang tadi terbaring menjadi duduk dengan kakinya yang masih dibiarkan terjulur lurus di atas ranjang yang serba putih itu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ruangan yang serba putih, infus, monitor pemantau denyut jantung, dan alat-alat rumah sakit lainnya tertata di ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu putih di sampingnya terbuka. Tampak seorang suster memasuki ruangan gadis kecil itu. "Selamat pagi, nona Hotaru Imai. Anda sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaan anda hari ini?" Suster itu menyapa gadis kecil―yang dipanggil Hotaru_itu dengan ramah serta menampilkan senyuman hangat yang bersahabat.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Hotaru yang terus memasang wajah datarnya, suster itu segera melakukan tugas rutinnya tiap pagi. Mengganti infus, mmengganti selimut, mengganti baju pasien, mencatat pergerakan denyut jantung di monitor, dan menyiapkan sarapan serta obat-obatan. "Nah, nona hotaru, ini sarapan anda dan ini obat yang harus diminum. Mau makan sekarang atau nanti saja?" ucap suster itu sambil menunjukkan semangkuk bubur panas, segelas susu, dan juga beberapa obat yang teronggok di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang.

Hotaru hanya memandang apa yang ditunjukkan suster itu sekilas dengan tatapan tidak berminat. "Nanti saja," jawabnya singkat. Dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di wajahnya, suster itu mengangguk dan berbalik pergi menuju pintu keluar. "Kalau anda mau makan atau butuh sesuatu yang lain, tekan tombol itu saja ya!" ucap suster itu sambil menunjuk tombol merah di sisi kanan ranjang sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Hening. Ruangan tempat Hotaru berada kembali hening selepas kepergian suster tadi. Hotaru pun tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya, juga tidak menyentuh barang secuil pun sarapannya. Ia justru memiringkan badannya dan mengambil sebuah _game portable_ dan beberapa alat elektronik lainnya yang ia sembunyikan di laci meja yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Namun, sebelum dia mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan, sekilas dia melihat selembar kertas biru kecil dan sebuah pensil yang tergeletak di dalam laci itu juga. Dia pun berpikir untuk mengambil kertas dan pensil itu beserta alat-alat lainnya.

Ketika dia sudah memposisikan tubuhnya kembali duduk di atas ranjang seperti sebelumnya dengan membawa barang-barang yang ia ambil dari laci, tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke arah kaca yang terdapat di bagian atas pintu ruangan itu. Ternyata ia menoleh karena sekilas dia melihat ada seorang anak seusianya dengan rambut pirang pendek yang terlihat mencolok melewati ruangannya di atas pangkuan seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengan anak itu.

Setelah ia ikuti pandangannya seiring dengan gerak jalannya wanita itu melalui jendela kaca bening yang berderet di sebelah pintu, ia mendapati anak itu tersenyum ceria dengan bola mata biru cerah yang bersinar indah. Di pangkuan anak itu terlihat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih bersih yang sangat lucu. Ketika anak itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Hotaru masih memandangi jendela tadi namun dengan pandangan menerawang, mencoba mengorek memori di otaknya, di mana kira-kira dia pernah melihat anak itu.

"Mimpi tadi. Dia di sana," gumam hotaru ketika berhasil menemukan pecahan ingatannya tentang anak berambut pirang itu. Mengingat mimpinya tadi, dia jadi kehilangan semangat untuk bermain _game_. Akhirnya dia pun melirik kertas biru dan pensil yang tadi ia ambil dari laci. Warna kertas itu kembali mengingatkannya pada bola mata anak berambut pirang tadi. Sehingga membuatnya selalu mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang kembali diputar ulang dalam mimpinya tadi.

Dengan kemampuan menulis yang sudah cukup hebat untuk anak seusianya, Hotaru pun menuliskan beberapa kalimat di sana. Beberapa kalimat yang menggambarkan suara hatinya yang terkubur dalam wajah tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ia perlihatkan dalam segala kondisi yang sudah melekat di wajahnya setahun belakangan ini. Beberapa kalimat yang selalu berputar di otaknya, selalu ia pertanyakan dalam batinnya, selalu terngiang dalam telinganya. Dalam tiap desah napasnya, dalam tiap denyut nadinya, dalam tiap degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, kalimat-kalimat ini selalu menyertainya.

_Mereka tertawa. Aku tidak._

_Mereka menangis. Aku tidak_

_Mereka marah. Aku tidak._

_Aku harus tetap seperti ini._

_Tapi sampai kapan ?_

**~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~**

Fufufufu….

Ini dia fic baruku, dengan mengambil pairing yang berbeda dari fic2ku sebelumnya..

Hah~, padahal seharusnya aku menyelesaikan fic-ku yang lain yang sudah mulai bulukan, karatan, dan lapuk termakan zaman, hahaha…

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tiba-tiba ide ini ingin sekali aku realisasikan dalam tulisanku, kalau dibiarkan bisa2 aku lupa,

Oh iya, soal "_Dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug..dagdugdug.."_ itu aku harap kalian mngerti maksudku. Karena kau kebingungan bagaimana menggambarkan suaranya dalam bntuk tulisan, hahaha….

Bagaimana? Kalian suka? Ada kekurangan? Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya….!

**Note**: Oh iya, kalau ada yg mau request pairing2 lain yg jarang muncul dsini silahkan, kalau aku bisa akan aku usahakan membuat fic dgn pairing yg kalian inginkan itu… (ya ampun chiroo, ingat fic mu yg lain, malah menawarkan dibuatkan fic lain lagi, ckckck…)


End file.
